Nothing Against Looking
by Queen
Summary: The Jedi Code forbids attachment, but it says nothing against looking. A series of fluffy Rex/Ahsoka ficlets, just for fun, with a little dose of Cody/Barriss on the side.
1. Admiration 1

_Nothing Against Looking_

* * *

Admiration 1.

* * *

It was early, Ahsoka was sleepy, and she was waiting for Master Skywalker to show up for lightsaber practice. The gym already had a steady trickle of clones coming in for early workouts. From her vantage point behind a stack of practice mats, she watched them exercising, folding her arms in front of her and placing them on top of the mats, setting her chin on top of her forearms. She tilted her head slightly to the side.

Weights and equipment jangled, and there was the more human sound of grunting among the clatter of metal. She picked out men she knew, watched them in their movements. There was a wet, audible smack as one of them peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt and let it hit the ground. Judging by the clean shaven head and particular disregard for anyone watching, Ahsoka concluded it was Rex.

She tilted her head to the other side. There were a few old scars patterned across his back, but mostly there was hard muscle, shifting shoulder blades, and the length of bumps that marked his spine, all contained by pleasantly light brown skin. He made fists and began striking the punching bag before him again, legs periodically lifting to kick it.

The stripes of her lekku darkened a little. It really wasn't right, she felt like she was spying, even though she wasn't trying to hide and was clearly visible to anyone paying attention. But surely there had to be something wrong with admiring a shirtless Rex doing his morning workout?

She couldn't help but allow her lips to curl up into a little smile, though, as she tried to think of a reason why.

After all, the Jedi Code forbade attachment, but it had nothing against _looking_.

* * *

Hello all! _Star Wars_ still does not belong to me. I know, you're all shocked.

Real life has been kicking me in the _shebs_ lately, and it's made me want to write something funny and fluffy and silly. I don't usually write short fic like this, so hopefully this attempt at ficlets or drabbles or whatever you want to call them will turn out okay. These are just random ideas, in no particular chronological order in time. Since the point is for these to be humorous/cute/fun, there will probably be a fair amount of OCC-ness throughout the story. Please don't take any of this too seriously.

That said, enjoy!  
~Queen


	2. Admiration 2

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Admiration 2.

* * *

Rex wiped his face on a towel, blotting sweat away from his eyes, then wrapped the cloth around his neck to catch any droplets that might be rolling down the back of his head. His muscles ached in the familiar, welcome way of a good workout. Next would be time for a nice hot shower, then on to the business of the day.

As usual, though, he paused before leaving. General Skywalker and Commander Tano were doing one of their practice lightsaber bouts, and it was hard not to stop and watch for a moment. Their practice sessions were the only time any of the clones could ever see the Jedi using their lightsabers without being under fire. Usually the hum of the weapons was as deadly sounding as it was welcoming amid a firefight. It still sounded welcoming, but now the blades hummed a friendlier tune.

This way, just being practice, he could appreciate the grace. Skywalker clearly had the upper hand, and he pressed his advantage. Ahsoka swept to the side, dodging, Skywalker's blue blade meeting only air as she spun, her small body pirouetting, lithe and light. She was visibly concentrating, focused on the battle, but there was a smile playing on her lips, one of pure enjoyment of the practice. Her eyes were intent, but laughing. She leapt, body tucking into a neat little ball as she rotated mid-air, then landed, her lekku bouncing around her shoulders. It was a difficult move, and her bright eyes reflected triumph for a moment before she was again under attack.

He used the edge of his towel to wipe away some more sweat forming on his upper lip, and tried to keep it from curling upward into a smile.

He wasn't the only one watching the Jedi. No one would think anything strange of his admiration for Ahsoka's ability to gracefully defend against their rather aggressive General. No one would know that he was also paying attention to her in a way that acknowledged the smoothness of her skin as well as the smoothness of her strikes. It wasn't right. There had to be a rule against it somewhere: _No noticing your commanding officer in inappropriate ways_.

Fraternization, though, was all about actions.

As far as he knew, regulations had nothing against _looking_.

* * *

I wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews! KittyCaterpillar, BetaReject, Kat, Ahsoka33, TamachanKICK, Elven-spear, Jadedsnowtiger and Captain Kale!

Also, I wanted to take a moment to shamelessly plug my Rex/Ahsoka community here on FFN. There are some wonderful stories in there by many different authors, so if you like this, please check them out! You can get to the 'Captain and Commander' community page off of either my profile (look for the community tab) or from the 'Clone Wars' main page.

Happy reading!  
~Queen


	3. Pipsqueak

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Pipsqueak.

* * *

Ahsoka did not like the smell of the medicenter. Even on a nice planet like Naboo, the medicenter still smelled like the medbay on the _Resolute_. Like bacta and sweat and blood and sick people.

Ahsoka was contributing. The Reeksa root treatment was already doing its work in her body, and she felt considerably better than when she'd been hauled out of that lunatic Vindi's mad scientist lab on a stretcher, but recovering from the Blue Shadow Virus was going to take a few days. Meanwhile, she was stuck in bed in a medicenter that smelled like sick people such as herself.

She coughed once and looked around the ward. It was late, the window showing one of the three moons outside. An opaque curtain kept its light dim. The recovering clones across from her were sleeping. She turned her head to the side. Rex was in the next bed over, a white sheet pulled up over his chest, his arms lying on top of it. It was hard to tell in the dimness of night, but he didn't appear quite as pale or off-color as when they'd been loaded into a transport earlier in the day.

He was the last thing she remembered, before waking up to men pulling her out of the lab. She'd been trying to tell Padme something, trying to be encouraging. Then everything tilted, and there was another wave of pain. A flash of a worried, ghost-pale face that belonged to Rex. Then blackness, then clones in hazmat gear injecting her with something, then light and a worried Master Skywalker and a slow trickle of strength flowing back into her limbs.

She guessed she passed out. Rex must have been taking care of her. He would. She smiled a little. It was kind of him to do so, especially with so many of his brothers falling around them.

He shifted positions on his bed and curled up a little, his arms wrapping around himself as he broke into a coughing fit. A couple others stirred and muttered, but did not wake from the sound.

"You alright?" she whispered, assuming the hard coughing woke him up. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he nodded and eventually opened them.

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Better. Thanks, for earlier." His face was in shadow, the bit of moonlight backlighting him, but it shifted enough that she could tell he was puzzled. "Catching me," she elaborated. "And helping everyone stay together."

"Just doing my duty."

She rolled her eyes, but continued smiling. "We just survived a horrible, galaxy threatening disease, and all you can do is say it's part of the job?"

"It _is_ part of the job, kid."

She rolled her eyes again and shook her head once. "You know, you don't have to call me 'kid'. I'm not _that_ young."

He coughed again, and she waited for the sound to still. He chuckled and said, "Shortie?"

It took her a moment. Rex was usually so serious, and it was so late at night and her brain was foggy from the virus and the medication. Still, once she realized he was trying to make a joke, she laughed quietly, even though she was a little indignant. "I'm not that short either!"

A pause, then he offered, "Pipsqueak?"

She guffawed. "You are _not_ calling me 'pipsqueak'!"

She could hear the laughter in his voice when he said, "Then 'kid' it is."

Ahsoka considered dubbing him with a silly nickname like 'baldy' but somehow, a rather threatening image of a cranky Master Windu loomed up in her head at the mere thought. She giggled and looked at Rex. It was nice to hear him happy. He didn't seem happy as often as he should.

She resolved to provoke him into laughter more often. He needed it.

"Good night, Rex."

"Good night, Ahsoka."

She smiled, and slept.

* * *

Again, many thanks to all the reviewers! You're all awesome. Internet cookies for all! BetaReject, Ahsoka33, CaptainKale, KittyCaterpillar, Elven-spear and trina!

~Queen


	4. Snoozles

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Snoozles.

* * *

Ahsoka looked tired. Seeing that it was early morning, that was to be expected, but she also looked somewhat burned out. Rex angled his way towards her through the breakfast crowd streaming into the cafeteria.

Rex set his tray of food down on the table across from her and sat. She looked up, mustered a smile. "'Morning, Rex."

"Good morning, Commander. Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she looked bewildered for a moment, then nodded. There were shadows under her eyes. She rubbed at them. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had some really weird dreams last night."

He picked up his fork and began to eat. "Not too bad?" he asked, sympathetically. His brothers, he knew, had frequent enough bad dreams, most often after bad battles. He'd had plenty of his own.

She made a strange face. "Well, no, I guess not. Just bizarre." She looked thoughtful, then sighed, waving her fork a little as she talked. "I was walking around the ship. But there was nobody here. I was on the bridge, in the engine room, the cargo bay…it was really creepy. It felt like everyone was dead. Then I got here."

"Here? The cafeteria?"

She nodded. "That's when things got weird."

He narrowed his eyes, leaned closer when she did. She said, in a conspiratorial whisper, "The food?"

He nodded, encouragingly.

She took a breath and said, with great seriousness, "The food was eating people."

He blinked. "Food eats people?"

A slow smile spread on her face. Then she burst into laughter.

He stared for a moment, unsure. She waved her hands. "I _told_ you it was weird."

It took several long seconds, but eventually, he snorted, then laughed.

From her side of the table, Ahsoka watched his amusement and smiled. At least some good came out of a night of wacky dreams that kept her awake. Stupid Blue Shadow Virus medication.

It was good to see him laugh.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself. I've been rewatching _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ recently and there's that one scene with Sokka talking about how in his dream, food eats people. I couldn't resist.

~Queen


	5. Dye

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Dye.

* * *

There was a sudden stampede of half-naked clones running out of the locker room, most of them wearing only towels.

Someone shouted, "_Commander's coming in!_" as a warning, and within a few seconds, half of them made a run for it. The other half were paused in various states of dress and shaving, curiously watching the girl who was so cheerfully walking into the men's locker room, oblivious to the stares and the rush of more modest men running for the door. She was carrying a small box, and was tailed by a somewhat exasperated Captain Rex.

"Commander, this _really_ isn't appropriate –"

She turned and grinned. "You're the one who said it wasn't 'appropriate' to do this in my quarters, so, here we are!" She waved at a couple of surprised men with shaving cream all over their chins, and set the box down on the counter space between sinks. "Come on, Captain, the Galactic Cup of Limmie is in a couple weeks, and we're going on a mission soon. Don't you want to support Bylluran?"

Having Ahsoka storm the men's locker room was not what he had in mind when he told her about how he was following the Galactic Cup finals and was cheering for the Sullustan team. He _really_ had not been expecting her to decide to help him with dyeing his hair in the team's colors, which were, luckily, very similar to those of the 501st – a rich, royal blue. Ahsoka began opening the box of dye and pulling out the contents. He sighed, defeated, and heard a couple of sympathetic chuckles from nearby brothers.

"Do you even know how to dye hair?" he asked, running a hand over his face. Ahsoka didn't have hair. She had lekku and montrals.

"Sure. The directions are right here on the box," she said, snapping open a small container and dumping the liquid into an applicator full of pale blue cream. A chemical smell began to drift up around her as she twisted the lid back on and shook the bottle, mixing the contents. "Have a seat," she told him, beaming.

He wasn't sure why, but lately, Ahsoka seemed to have made it her personal mission in life to exasperate him. Or make him laugh, he wasn't quite sure which. Usually it ended up being both. He pulled up one of the low metal stools lining the wall and sat, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. Hopefully Ahsoka wasn't going to fry his hair off with chemical dye. He preferred keeping his head hairless, but he didn't want to permanently scorch it off, either. Right now, there was a soft fuzz all over his scalp, just enough for the dye to take hold and turn his head Bylluran blue.

She slipped a pair of plastic gloves onto her hands, and then walked around behind him. She pursed her lips thoughtfully, then began fiddling with his hair. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, hoping no one was paying too much attention, though that was unlikely with the fact their very female Commander was in the men's locker room.

Her fingers were cool, and they moved with unexpected gentleness through the short cropping of his hair, turning it from one side to the other as she inspected his head. She stood close enough behind him that he could feel some of her warmth against his back, though she never quite came in contact. There was a fresh burst of chemical smell as she drew a bit of the dye along a part in his hair. She repeated the process again a couple inches lower, pulling the bluish cream across his hair in stripes, then gently massaging it further in.

It was oddly relaxing, in spite of it all. He closed his eyes. Eventually, he allowed some of the tension to flow from his shoulders. She set the applicator bottle down and began pulling her fingers through his hair, her short nails scratching lightly against his scalp as she rubbed the dye in further. The skin on the back of his neck began to prickle into gooseflesh. He couldn't recall anyone touching him so closely before, especially not someone female. He forced his face into a grimace. He was Captain. He couldn't afford to look anything other than professional in front of his men. Enjoying a head massage from your commanding officer had to be against a rule _somewhere_.

"There," she said after a moment, and he turned his head to see her lean around his shoulder. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked, looking a little amused at his discomfort. Then her gaze softened a little and her montrals darkened a bit as she seemed to realize their close proximity. She straightened abruptly and began pulling off the plastic gloves on her hands, turning her back to him as she fiddled with the box and empty dye containers. "You'll have to show me after you wash that goop out of your hair."

"Sure," he agreed. Then he added, more quietly, "You should probably go, Commander."

She looked down the row of sinks at the men preparing themselves for their day. A couple leaned backward to look at her and smiled. Her montrals darkened again and she shrugged. "Alright, alright. See you later, Rex."

Once she left, he shot a glare at his brothers, who were grinning widely at him. "What are you looking at?" he snapped. They snickered, but went back to their own business.

* * *

Not quite an hour later, Ahsoka looked up from her lunch to see Rex walk into the cafeteria. His helmet was off, tucked under an arm, revealing a now nicely-trimmed buzz of blue hair. As he approached her, she smiled. "I told you I could dye hair."

He sat down, ran a hand over his head and grinned. "So you did."

* * *

This chapter is for to BetaReject, who gave me the idea/prompt for it. If you're wondering when Rex dyed his hair blue, it's from the beginning of the Karen Traviss novel _No Prisoners, _and not actually in the 'Clone Wars' animated series. There is no scene in which Rex dyes his hair, but at the beginning of the story, he has blue fuzz in honor of the Bylluran bolo-ball team.

~Queen


	6. Illumination

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Illumination.

* * *

The door chimed. Ahsoka opened her eyes, turned and said, "Come in." The door slid open, revealing a heavily armored and helmeted outline.

Rex looked around, abruptly uncomfortable at the scene. Ahsoka had the lights in her quarters down low, and they were mostly illuminated by a trio of candles sitting on her desk. They cast soft, flickering shadows over everything in the tiny room. She was sitting on the floor front of them, currently twisted around to look up at him, and was doing so with an expectant look on her face, head tilted to the side quizzically. Judging by the candles and her seated position, she'd been meditating. The light enveloped her warmly, accenting the sienna hue of her skin. Her blue eyes stood out in cool contrast.

He cleared his throat. "You had your comm off."

The quizzical look disappeared, and she frowned. "Something happening?"

He nodded. "New mission. General Skywalker's calling everyone to the bridge. General Kenobi's ship should be docking with ours any time now."

Ahsoka sighed, pushed herself upright and stretched out a hand. Her lightsaber flew off her bed and smacked firmly into her waiting palm. She fastened it to her utility belt, then turned, stooped and began to blow out the candles. Her lekku hung down, swaying slightly as she moved, the one on the back of her head now reaching halfway down to her waist. Her montrals were growing as well, stretching upward and just beginning to show signs of curvature.

There was the tang of smoke in the air, and one by one the lights went out, casting them both into shadow. He stood squarely in the patch of light allowed by the open door.

She walked past him, reached out and patted him once on his armored chest with a smile. "Come on, Rex, let's go battle some bad guys."

"Right behind you, kid." _Just a kid_.

She waved a hand as her door slid to a shut behind them. "I guess it's better that than 'shortie'," she quipped, rolling her eyes and grinning at him teasingly.

In the harsher fluorescent glow of the hallway lights, it was easier to ignore the oddly twisting feeling in his gut he got when he saw her in the warm lighting her room. She was getting older, he realized. Visibly older, and it was getting harder to convince himself of her childishness. He fell into step beside her and was glad of his helmet, unsure of what kind of look was on his face. "I could still call you 'pipsqueak.'"

Her eyes narrowed playfully, and she wagged a finger at him. "I _could_ call you 'baldy' you know."

The familiar, easy banter got him past the awkward feeling. He smiled. "You are _not_ calling me 'baldy'."

She laughed at him.


	7. Muscles

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Muscles.

* * *

"Sit down and stop being such a baby."

"This really isn't necessary – "

Ahsoka rolled her eyes stepped behind Rex, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him downward. He sat. She angled herself out the way, stepped behind the weightlifting bench, and frowned. Rex was sitting at an odd angle, his right shoulder bunched up in a particularly knotty, painful looking way.

"Commander, I really don't think this is appropriate –"

She folded her arms and lifted her head imperiously. "Well, it's either this or you go down the medbay and get poked at by medical droids. Your shoulder's all cramped up, what were you _doing_?"

He made a face. _Showing off_. Did she really think nobody noticed her hanging out behind the practice mats in the mornings before her lightsaber practice? Ahsoka's combination of being one of the few females on the ship _and_ a commanding officer made all the brothers in the gym cocky when she hung around in there. Apparently including himself, not wanting to be outdone.

Couldn't tell her _that_, though. So he made a noncommittal grunting sound.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again. Why he felt the need to be the best, even at something as silly as lifting weights, was beyond her. "Hold still," she ordered, and Rex froze as she put her hands on his shoulders. She wrinkled her nose, concentrating. She was no healer, but she'd heard Barriss rambling about healing techniques enough times to understand the basic idea: _Feel the source of the pain through the Force. Gather your own energy together, breathe out, and imagine the pain flowing out into the Force the way you would in your own healing trance. There is no separation between yourself and the person you're trying to heal_.

She hoped Barriss knew what she was talking about. She closed her eyes, breathed, and pressed her fingers slowly into the knot of muscle. Rex gasped as it spasmed, and she nudged at it through the Force, gently applying more pressure physically at the same time. After a moment, she felt it release, her fingers pressing deeper along the lines of his tendons. Rex let out a low groan and leaned forward as his neck began to stretch out.

"Better?" she asked, sounding a little smug. She massaged a little, stretching out the muscle again.

Rex made a rather amusing, pleased groaning sound, and she chuckled.

* * *

Across the gym, Echo poked Fives in the shoulder and pointed. Fives snorted, and they shared a grin. He said, "Lucky bastard."

* * *

There are a lot of random scenes in the gym. I don't know why. There just are.

Also, thanks to the reviewers of the last couple chapters! BetaReject, Captain Kale, KittyCaterpillar, Ahsoka33, PadawanJesselinFett and sunkissed23! /hugs!/

Having fun?

~Queen


	8. Admiration 3

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Admiration 3.

* * *

Rex joined the small audience and watched.

Two lightsabers clashed against each other, blue against green. This time, however, it wasn't Skywalker the Commander was sparring against, and the event was turning even more heads than usual.

The two padawans faced off, Ahsoka with her usual practice smile, Barriss somewhat more seriously. The men had seen General Kenobi practicing Soresu style combat techniques against General Skywalker using Shien, but there was a whole new level of appreciation watching girls practice the same movements. The two styles were different, as were the girls' personalities and body shapes. Barriss had more reach, flexibility and patience. Ahsoka was faster and trickier, her reverse-grip less commonly practiced against, which made it harder to defend.

They were taken to short bursts of intense activity, then withdrawing to size each other up again.

On some unspoken command, they flew towards each other again, Ahsoka ducking down for a low sweep, causing Barriss to leap upward, then twist mid-air as the Togruta's lightsaber switched directions to follow. Barriss landed, blocked Ahsoka's next strike.

There was applause from the men. The two girls glanced briefly at their audience and flushed, then ignored them, once again bursting into movement.

Cody stepped up beside Rex, mopping sweat from his neck and looking around at the men with a frown. "Don't you think this is a bit…inappropriate?"

There was another flash from the lighsabers as they crossed again. More cheers went up. There was a flurry of fast strikes from Ahsoka, which were met with equally fast blocks from Barriss. They twirled around each other, Ahsoka's silka bead braid flying out behind her head, while Barriss's skirts swirled around her. Ahsoka pressed forward with a barrage of jabs and sweeps, pushing her back towards a corner of the mat.

Cody folded his arms and scowled at the gathering of cheering brothers. "They're appreciating the fight a little _too_ much." He frowned at the padawans.

Then Barriss performed a particularly acrobatic feat that involved soaring skirts and legs in black leggings, all flying in several directions that were not down.

Rex turned slightly, reached out, placed a finger under Cody's chin, and pushed his jaw closed. He arched an eyebrow and grinned at his friend.

Cody blinked and shook himself. He turned away and muttered, red-faced, "Shut up, Rex."

Rex snickered.

* * *

Why are both Barriss and Cody on board with Rex and Ahsoka at the same time? I have no idea. But it was fun! Wait…did I just write Cody/Barriss? LOL.

~Queen


	9. Admiration 4

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Admiration 4.

* * *

Ahsoka leapt up on top of the stack of practice mats, sat, opened her bottle of water, took a drink, and watched.

The crowd surrounding Rex and Cody was not quite as big or enthusiastic as the crowd that surrounded Barriss and herself a half hour earlier, but it was still fairly enthusiastic. The two clones were dancing around each other, in a very different kind of dance than she and Barriss participated in. They wore padded gloves on their hands, their fists raised, and paced around each other. Rex moved first, a quick elbow strike bringing him too close for Cody to easily deflect or escape. As Cody ducked back, Rex pressed forward, his jab extending into a backhanded strike towards the face. Cody weaved, managing to catch only a glancing blow. A fresh series of steps began, each clone using careful footwork and hard punches.

Ahsoka cheered, setting her water bottle aside and clapping.

Standing nearby was Barriss, opening her own water bottle and looking a little skeptical. "Don't you think this is a bit…" she searched for the right word, not wanting to insult her friend, and came up with, "…unprofessional? Watching them like this?"

Ahsoka gave her a funny look. "They're just practicing. And they watched us."

Barriss turned a darker shade of green, indicative of embarrassment. She sipped her water, then glanced again towards the fight. Cody landed a roundhouse kick just above Rex's hip, sending him staggering to the side, though he did not fall. Taking advantage of his opponent's unstable stance, Cody swept forward again, aiming for the legs and hoping to take Rex down. He moved low, arms out and aiming for the back of Rex's knees. It was a smooth motion, all well toned muscles moving clearly against a sweat-soaked grey shirt.

"Oh my," Barriss said, round-eyed.

Ahsoka giggled. "What, never seen muscles before?"

Barriss gave her a somewhat indignant look. "I see muscles all the time."

Ahsoka grinned, wickedly. "Oh really? I had no idea you and Gree were so close."

Barriss turned dark green under her tattoos and spluttered, "Ahsoka! I'm studying to be a _healer_! There are physiology texts and –"

Ahsoka just kept laughing. "I'm _kidding_, Barriss, relax!" Ahsoka returned her attention to the fight in time to see Rex hit the mat, roll and fling himself back to his feet. Cody promptly leapt after him.

Slowly, while fiddling with her water bottle, Barriss said, in a very thoughtful tone, "Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with _looking_."

The two girls exchanged sly glances, then grins.


	10. Chocolate

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Chocolate.

* * *

Ice planets were the worst. Well, second worst. The worst was humid jungle planets with giant stinging insects that found their way into your armor. But when it was so cold, and you were out in it for so long that you could feel a dull chill everywhere through your armor? That was a close second.

Rex was feeling it through his armor. It was _cold_. Snow gear was supposed to insulate you from all kinds of cold, but Rex wasn't sure he completely believed it – not for hours on end at these subzero temperatures. At least there wasn't a blizzard. Visibility was already low enough with them being on the dark side of the planet. The shelters looked enticingly warm, their fabric surfaces revealing that they were lit up from within with lanterns. Another hour and he'd be off his turn at watch. He hoped he still had toes in an hour. He wriggled them in his boots.

One of the shelters shuddered, and a lumpy form swathed in a white snowsuit and parka emerged, crawling slowly for a moment, then rising while trying to cradle something in an arm. It turned around once, and he realized, under all the layers of bundling, the reason the hood on the parka was so lumpy and oddly shaped was because it was covering a pair of montrals. Ahsoka noticed him at the same time he recognized her, and she changed direction to shuffle her way through the snow to reach him.

"How long have you _been_ out here?" she asked, the dismay on her face apparent even through the big goggles over her eyes.

"Two hours."

She frowned, looked around, picked out the two other clones on duty and sighed. "You've got to be half frozen. Here." She handed him what she was carrying, which turned out to be a thermos. "It's just the instant powdered stuff, but it's still hot."

He accepted it, but stared. "I'm on duty…."

"I'll cover for you for five minutes. Get something warm in you."

It _was_ cold. Some hot caf in his belly might help get him through another hour. He nodded, stooped down and pulled off his helmet as Ahsoka took a more attentive stance towards the frozen tundra beyond their camp. Ice cold air hit his face and instantly numbed his ears, turning them red, then blue. He unscrewed the lid on the thermos and steam rose up to greet him. He sniffed. It didn't smell like caf. The aroma was wrong. Of course, his nose was now cold as well, so maybe he just wasn't smelling right. He inspected it more closely. There was a small, glossy imprint on the rim, and he noticed the dark liquid was not up to the brim. Ahsoka already had some.

He cast a quick look at her. She was facing away from him, her parka blowing backward.

He stared at the imprint. It was just some kind of caf, or tea. It didn't matter that Ahsoka's mouth had recently been on it. His gut did a strange, twisting maneuver. _Don't be an idiot_. He raised the thermos to his lips and took a drink.

It hit his tongue, hot and sweet. He drew back, stared at it, not quite able to identify the flavor. He tasted again, the hot, slightly thick liquid running down his throat. He could feel the heat of it in his chest as it traveled down to his stomach. Rich and warm, it let him ignore his cold ears for a moment while the rest of him heated from within.

He drained the thermos, put his bucket back on and breathed out. His breath began to warm the inside of the helmet again, leaving his ears tingling. He screwed the lid back onto the thermos.

"What is it?" he asked Ahsoka as he stepped back into position on the camp's perimeter.

She looked up at him and smiled, her lips a darker line against the rest of her face. "Hot chocolate. You haven't had it before?"

"No."

"I have, a couple times." He handed her back the thermos. "Master was being all weird about it, wouldn't tell me where he got it." She rolled her eyes. "Was it good?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She shook the thermos and sighed as she noted its emptiness, the motion barely visible under all the layers she was bundled in. He had a strange urge to curl up in her tent with her and share more of the chocolate, just for warmth and calm, company and sleep. He shifted uncomfortably, remaining silent. The cold must be getting to him.

They lingered there for a moment, awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. "I guess I should go get some sleep," Ahsoka eventually ventured. "Long day today, longer tomorrow. Good night, Rex. Keep warm."

She turned and trundled off back towards her tent. He turned back to the tundra.

She would have tasted of chocolate.

* * *

Well, this didn't turn out quite as lighthearted as I'd hoped. More awkward and serious?

They do have hot chocolate in the _Star Wars_ universe, and it's apparently considered an exotic drink, which is why Rex hasn't ever had it before and couldn't recognize the flavor. For some reason, I imagine Padme gave Anakin the cocoa powder, and he didn't want to share. Of course, explaining why wouldn't work out so well, so he got stuck giving some to Ahsoka and then on to Rex. XD

As always, many thanks to the reviewers! Centaurgirl21, Jadedsnowtiger, TamachanKICK, BetaReject, Librarian Girl, tom sloan, Kitty Caterpillar, LostLyra, Cody and Rex, LongLiveTheClones, Captain Kale and sunkissed23!

~Queen


	11. Kid

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Kid.

* * *

The hangar was loud with activity, the march of men in armor providing a steady beat against the deafening whine of engines and turbines. Starfighters shot by overhead, and LAATi gunships took off in steady waves. The place smelled of exhaust, sweat and anticipatory fear. The sound of weapons fire boomed in the distance, and she could feel it through her feet as the ground shook.

Ahsoka stood by and watched the movement of men and machines. There was organization to it all, she knew, but with so much going on so rapidly, it seemed chaotic. She tried not to clench her fists, and she really, really hoped she'd be able to pull this off. Her mission was small and direct, but Master Skywalker was needed with the main battle group. He had given her the responsibility of leading her own team. She was pleased he trusted her so much. She knew the men with her, and they were good men, but not the ones she usually relied on for advice or leadership. She was going to be alone, this time. She looked at Rex, beside her, who was fiddling with his helmet.

He said, "I'd better get going."

"Good hunting," she told him with a strained smile.

He paused and looked at her, seriously. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

She nodded, a little too enthusiastically. She bit her lip, nervous. "I just hope I know what to do if something goes wrong."

"You will." He gave her an encouraging smile, then saluted. "Here's looking at you, kid."

The phrase made her smile, genuinely this time. She was still afraid of what was coming, but his belief in her softened the edge of it. He stuck his bucket on his head, turned and ran towards the rest of Torrent Company. As she watched him retreat, she said, quietly to herself, "I wish…"

He disappeared into the crowd. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she reopened them, there was a more determined glint there.

She moved forward.

* * *

I have _always_ wanted to make a cheesy rip-off of _Casablanca_'s famous '_Here's looking at you, kid_' line since I started getting into Rex/Ahsoka. See? It's not just because she's little! (I know, I'm a dork.)

Ahsoka's "I wish…" is the first two words in the next line of the _Casablanca_ quote, from the same scene. Anyone who can tell me how it's supposed to end gets a free internet cookie!

~Queen


	12. Falling 1

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Falling 1.

* * *

The LAATi shuddered as it flew, some small impact sending the people within staggering. Ahsoka braced herself against the wall and clung on to the overhead grip. She glanced at the blue and white armored man next to her, then looked up at her hand firmly grasping the bar. She waited for the usual warning. Three, two, one -

"Hang on, kid."

"I _am_ hanging on."

Did he think she was going to let go when they were flying into a battle zone? Getting a concussion before they even hit the dirt would be particularly embarrassing. She raised her other hand and held on with both. "Is this better?" she asked lightly, feeling a bit like she was hanging from playground swinging bars, standing on tiptoe.

He shook his head, and she grinned, knowing under the helmet, he was sighing.

A harsh jolt of turbulence racked the LAATi, flinging everyone from their feet. Ahsoka winced as her back slammed into the wall beside her and she lost her grip on the bar. A direct impact. The LAATi twisted in the air. Wind rushed around the body of the ship, filling the air with a screaming sound. Ahsoka, along with anyone else still halfway upright, scrambled for the nearest hard surface to grasp onto. She got one hand back on the bar and another on the wall, widened her stance and softened her knees for high balance and hard impact.

It came a moment later as the ship plowed into the ground, the final impact tossing her from her feet again. Something hard and solid wrapped around her, and then she was flat on the floor, groaning.

Everything was black. She blinked a few times, trying to ensure her eyes were working and the lights were just out. She groaned again, tried to move, and discovered she couldn't.

She lifted her head and wriggled, finally freeing an arm. She wrinkled her nose and began feeling around, her hand coming in contact with the round curve of a helmet first. She moved her hand down and batted at a hard but oblong shape. She felt the edge with her fingers. Pauldron.

Oh great. Rex was on top of her.

Well, this was…distracting.

A moment later, a wash of red emergency lighting flicked on. She let her head drop back and it hit the deck with a small thump. Rex was _heavy_. He was also sprawling everywhere, his head tucked between her chest and her armpit. One of his arms was stretched over her head, in what was probably a protective manner when they actually went down. She was suddenly glad of the dark and the red lighting, as her montrals turned an interesting shade of dark grey.

A chorus of groaning was rising from the rest of the fallen men as they began to take account of their injuries and pull themselves upright. They had to get out, fast. Another, duller rumble could be felt from ordinance detonating nearby.

She knocked on the top of his helmet. "Good morning, Captain," she said cheerfully as he joined the groaning and stirred. It was easy to tell the exact moment he realized where he was, because his entire body froze. She waved. "Hi."

He hastily rolled off. "Sorry, sir."

The doors opened, letting in smoke clogged air and light. The sound of blaster fire became much louder. Ahsoka winced at the brightness, her eyes taking a moment to adjust.

Rex was standing, offering a hand. "Come on."

She reached up, and he pulled her to her feet.

* * *

For correctly answering the question in the last chapter, Kat gets an internet cookie! The correct complete quote is: "I wish I didn't love you so much." Good job!

~Queen


	13. Falling 2

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Falling 2.

* * *

A flash of red-orange went running forward, launched herself over the edge of the transport's doors, and shouted, "_Geronimo_!" as she fell out of sight.

General Skywalker sighed, turned and dashed after his padawan, flinging himself off the transport and into the air a moment later.

Rex lifted a hand, then dropped it, giving the signal for the rest of the men to move forward. Each of them approached the transport doors somewhat more carefully than the two reckless Jedi, then leapt into the air, gravity pulling them rapidly downward towards the planet.

Stretching out his arms to slow his descent once he came level with General Skywalker, Rex looked around and located each member of the team. Most of the men were falling a few meters behind and above. Ahsoka's small figure was pulling further ahead by the second, soaring rapidly forward and off to one side, arms tucked close to her body, which allowed her to slice through the air.

"She's going to miss the mark!" Skywalker shouted at him.

"I'll get her, sir," he shouted back, then tucked his arms in close and angled his body after Ahsoka. He gave his jetpack a single fire, to speed up the process. He was heavier than the Commander, but she had a significant lead, and he needed to catch up.

Several seconds later, he began to draw up to her, and she turned her head and noticed, a wide smile spreading on her face. She spread her arms and slowed, tilting her body to one side and spiraling over his head. "Show off," he muttered under his breath, but not quite able to resist a grin at her dexterity.

They fell through clouds and moisture began to accumulate on the surface of his helmet. He tried to wave her over, but she seemed to misunderstand '_Get over here_' for '_Hi, isn't this fun?_' and waved back.

He'd just have to warn her that Skywalker was going to be grumpy when they got to the surface.

The surface, which was hard, barren rock, was already rushing up to meet them. He sighed, flipped himself mid-air, and fired the jetpack again to begin slowing his descent.

It sparked, fired, then made an extremely alarming sputtering noise. Black smoke began to trail upward behind him. He had a moment of panic, then training took over and he began flailing his arms to reach the ripcord for the emergency parachute. Black smoke flew up into his face, clouding the HUD's sensors and rendering him momentarily blind.

"I'll get you!" he heard, and the smoke cleared long enough for him to see Ahsoka jackknife herself through the air, then twist several meters above the ground so that she landed feet first. His hands finally twisted around the ripcord. An unseen force slammed into him, jerking him midair, and through the spinning and the smoke, he got a glimpse of Ahsoka on the ground, her hands in the air and with an intense look of concentration on her face.

His uncontrolled descent abruptly slowed, but the ground was still rushing up fast. He scrambled again for the ripcord, but didn't quite make it before he found himself slamming head first into Ahsoka, who let out a startled yelp as they crashed to the ground.

"Ow," she moaned.

"Ugh," he grunted. Rock was _hard_. He tried to move and failed as everything went dangerously black again. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then there was a rap on the top of his helmet, and he looked up to see her waving sweetly at him.

Ahsoka was disturbingly close. He looked around and checked himself. She had almost literally caught him. He was sprawled half on top of her. He froze.

"You know, Rex, we really have to stop landing like this," she said, with a look that combined pain and amusement.

"Er…" Rex said, tried to move, and winced. Something on his back shot off sparks and then sputtered.

There was a clatter of feet, and he turned his head to see General Skywalker and the rest of the unit running over. Skywalker's face switched from alarm to annoyance, then slowly to amusement. He lifted his brows, folded his arms and said, "Are you two finished?"

His jetpack shot off flaming sparks again. He started hearing snickers from the other clones through the HUD's comm system.

Ahsoka was laughing too, which wasn't helping. "Would somebody help him up before he catches fire?"

Rex managed to toss himself to one side before anyone could reach him. This was embarrassing enough already.

Skywalker rolled his eyes. "Come on. I can't believe you actually landed where you were supposed to after all that. We need to get going."

Ahsoka pushed herself up to sitting. "Coming, Master." She looked at Rex, who was struggling with his jetpack. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he muttered. She reached out, touched his shoulder, and peered into the black slit of his helmet, the closest thing she could do to searching his face. She was smiling. She stood, reached out a hand.

After a moment, he shrugged off the jetpack, reached out, and let her pull him up.

* * *

This chapter is inspired by the 11th Doctor. If you can tell me why, you get an internet cookie!

~Queen


	14. Life Day 1

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Life Day 1.

* * *

He heard her coming before she called his name. Ahsoka was quite capable of sneaking up on him if she wanted, being a Jedi and all, but she was doing nothing to hide her presence at this particular moment, and he could hear her running all the way down the corridor.

He turned halfway, just in time for her to shout, "Rex!" and launch herself at him. He staggered back as he ended up with an armful of Ahsoka, who quickly slung an arm around his neck and began wrestling with him into a face-forward position. With her arm around his neck, he was dragged down to her height, forced to stoop.

"What the –" he began, and then there was a blinding flash. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again.

"Aw, that's no good," she said, and he realized she was holding a holocamera. She turned to look at him, without releasing him. "You're supposed to smile!"

He blinked at her, confused. She giggled. "Come on, Rex. Smile." She waved the holocamera meaningfully.

"What's this about?"

She gave him a mischievous look, eyes sparkling. "I'll tell you later. Right now, just trust me, okay?"

Trust Ahsoka without knowing what she was really up to? Oh dear. At least there was a minimal amount of trouble she could stir up with a holocamera. Warily, he said, "Alright."

She beamed at him, then began wrestling him back into position. He had a somewhat better idea of what she was trying to do this time, and was able to finagle himself into a somewhat less awkward pose as she held the camera out in front of them. She slid closer, and the edge of her nearest montral pressed against his cheek. She smelled somewhat of soap.

"Are you smiling?" she asked, tilting her head enough to the side to see her white brow arch upward.

He gave a strained smile. She rolled her eyes. "You look constipated."

"I do _not_ look constipated!"

She laughed and held the holocamera up again. "Relax, Rex. It's not going up on the holonet. Come on, I know you can have a nice smile when you want to." She bumped her hip into his in a friendly manner, and he turned red. She was giving him a disturbingly trusting look.

He tried again. The smile came out slow and awkward, but true. Her delight softened into something gentler, and she leaned in close, pressed her cool cheek against his.

They looked at the holocamera, and there was a flash.

* * *

The correct answer to the last chapter's question is: _Geronimo_! The 11th Doctor likes to shout it before diving headfirst into things. Though Ten will always be the best Doctor. Congrats and cookies to Atalanta's Arrow, Elkrunner, and Thearistacats! As for everyone else, you can have…cake! Happy Season 3 of the _Clone Wars_ kicking off!

Also, I've just started posting a new fic. The title is _What Any of it is Worth_ and you can find it under my profile. Ahsoka, Rex, Echo, Fives, Cody and Ventress, surviving post-Order 66. See you there?

Til next time!

~Queen


	15. Life Day 2

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Life Day 2.

* * *

He sat down on his bunk and reached up to adjust the pillow before lying down. When he moved it, Rex discovered a small, handheld holoprojector tucked neatly beneath, with a piece of flimsi wrapped loosely around it. He frowned and picked it up.

On the flimsi, there was a brief note: _Enjoy the pictures, Rex. Smile more! –Ahsoka_.

His brow furrowed, trying to figure out what she was up to. She'd taken pictures of the two of them last week; now he was getting copies? Why? He sighed. Only one way to find out. At least the pictures weren't on the holonet or plastered up in the mess hall.

He swung his legs up onto the bed, tucked the pillow behind the small of his back for a bit of comfort, and leaned against the wall. He held the projector up and switched it on.

The first picture was of Admiral Yularen. The man had a somewhat skeptical tilt of the head, but judging by the upward quirk at the corner of his mouth, he found Ahsoka's picture taking amusing. He stood beside the bridge's main holoprojector, hands tucked neatly behind his back, the bridge crew busily working behind him, as usual.

Rex lifted a brow, then clicked forward to the next picture. It was a shot of the cargo bay, with various clones working on machinery. Another click forward, and the time of day changed. It was still the cargo bay, but there were instead several groups of men sitting around, relaxing as they sometimes did in the small hours of the ship's night. Rex's lips twitched upward.

The next shot was of Echo and Fives. They were out of their armor, in the baggy grey outfits they wore for sleep and exercise. Judging by the sweatiness of the pair and the towels draped around their necks, they were in the gym. Back to back, they were both smiling and mugging for the camera. Rex rolled his eyes and chuckled for a moment before continuing.

Another click revealed a close up of Ahsoka's face, with Barriss's smushed right next to it. Barriss was laughing, a hand up over her mouth. Ahsoka seemed to be holding the camera in front of them to take the picture, and she was squinting a little, her nose wrinkled up in concentration. It was a cute picture of the padawans, and Rex couldn't help but grin.

The next picture also involved Barriss, this time clearly exasperated, standing next to an equally exasperated looking Cody, in full armor though without his helmet. Rex snorted and clicked on. The next picture was a somewhat more normal pose, Cody standing up stiff and straight, his helmet tucked under an arm, and Barriss with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

Their two friends. Rex smiled, and moved on.

Now came up a picture of General Skywalker, looking vaguely startled, glancing over his shoulder as though just noticing a picture was being taken as Ahsoka took the shot. Another picture forward revealed a close up of their faces, Ahsoka trying to maneuver the camera in front of them and take the picture. General Skywalker was giving his padawan an amused look, and Ahsoka was beaming at the camera.

Another picture forward, and he found himself looking at a completely horrible shot of himself. He was mortified for a second, then burst into laughter as he realized Ahsoka's face was just as off – both of them had their eyes closed, and he apparently was in the middle of saying something, his mouth open at a weird angle. It was the first picture she took last week, before he'd had any warning.

He slid to the next picture, ready for what it would be. Close, like with Barriss and General Skywalker, Ahsoka was holding the holocamera while taking the picture. Their cheeks were pressed together, and Ahsoka's head was tilted slightly inward. She had a small, contented kind of smile on her lips, not entirely different from the one he wore on his.

It was the last picture stored on the holoprojector. He moved to turn it off, but hesitated and looked at the translucent blue image of the two of them for a little while longer.

He shut it off abruptly, then tucked it aside, back under the pillow. He lay down, and slept.

* * *

The next morning, he found Ahsoka in the mess just as she was finishing her breakfast. Before he could say anything, she smiled. "Did you like it?"

He sat down across from her. "Why?"

She tilted her head to the side and set down her fork. She pushed the tray away slightly and her smile faded for a moment before returning somewhat more hesitantly. "It was my life day last week. I wanted to do something. I kept a copy for myself, and sent the pictures in a datastream on to Barriss. I got the mini-projectors from storage for you and Master Skywalker." She looked embarrassed and lowered her head a little. "I'm sorry if they didn't turn out very well."

You were supposed to give presents on someone else's life day, not receive them. He looked at his own tray of food. It was the first time he'd ever received a gift from anyone. Clones, like Jedi, didn't really have many belongings. Their armor, their weapons. Maybe one or two trinkets that could be carried in a duffel. That was all.

A hand held holoprojector would be small enough to fit in a duffel. As long as he was alive, he could keep those pictures.

"I think they turned out very well," he said, quietly. She looked up, testing out a smile again. "Thank you," he added.

Her smile strengthened, then grew oddly shy. She said, softly, "You're welcome."


	16. Life Day 3

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Life Day 3.

* * *

Rex noticed the montrals on the woman's head first, then the many colored beads adorning them. She was an elderly lady, an old Togruta sitting in one small, shaded corner of the dusty marketplace. She sat on the ground, an assortment of wooden trays spread out in an array before her, with glass beads in every color imaginable contained within them. She wore her product as well, the rainbow shades tied in long strands from a headdress of finely wrought, polished durasteel wire.

She looked up when he approached and knelt down to look, the beads clacking off of each other at the motion. She smiled up at him though thin lips and waved her hands in a generally welcoming gesture, oversized rings with false stones glittering in the noonday sun. After completing the motion, she returned to threading the beads into what was beginning to look like a bracelet.

Rex bent his head and looked at the beads. They were small, round, and in order to make them into jewelry, had a hole running through their center. Most of them had delicately painted whorls on them, and he couldn't tell if they were merely decorative or had some kind of meaning.

He glanced at the Togrutan woman, still calmly making her bracelet with flashing fingers. Ahsoka's life day was a month ago, now. He had almost no credits to his name, and being a Jedi, she couldn't really have a great deal of possessions.

She did, however, wear a padawan braid, not entirely different from the much more elaborate, gaudy jewelry this woman was wearing. He bit his lip and looked down again. The pictures had cost her nothing except time; they were more for memory than anything else. Surely one bead, to fasten to the padawan braid, would be manageable?

He reached out and picked one up to inspect it. It was a bright, shiny blue with a golden pair of twined loops on it.

The old woman cackled, pausing in her jewelry making. She was smiling. "Got yourself a girlfriend?" she asked, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What? Why?" he asked, looking again at the bead.

She nodded her head. "That's Togruti. The symbol is for 'beloved'."

Rex dropped the bead like it was on fire. The crone laughed again and smacked her knee with mirth. "A bit too strong, eh?" she chuckled, then leaned forward and picked up the dropped bead, returning it to its proper container with ones of similar color and decoration. She moved a hand over the tiny glass balls, her fingers trailing, making small humming sounds as she went. "Any color you're looking for?"

Rex was, not for the first time, glad of his helmet. He could feel his face flush. Giving Ahsoka a gift that said 'beloved' would not only be entirely inappropriate, but probably give her the wrong idea. He cleared his throat and looked at the arrangement of compartments containing blue beads. Blue for the 501st. Blue for her eyes.

"Blue," he said. The woman's hand switched directions and fled from the reds, moved to hover over the blues. She tapped one, then another compartment, finally settled on a third, picking up one of the beads.

"Try this one," she suggested, passing it to him. He held it up to the sunlight.

It was the blue of a calm ocean, with just a hint of green, not quite enough to be turquoise. There was a silver wriggle on it, long and flowing, like a wave. "What does it mean?" he asked.

The woman smiled. "'Constant'," she replied.

He looked at it again, turning it in his fingers. The wave almost entirely circled the globe of the bead. He had a couple credits. One bead couldn't be too expensive. _Constant_. Steady. Enduring. Resolute.

Yes, constant.

It felt right.

He held it out to her. "How much?"

She didn't take the bead back or answer, but instead asked, "You're from the Republic troops, aren't you?"

"Yes."

She smiled, reached out, but instead of taking it, she wrapped her hands around his and pushed the bead into his palm firmly. "My great-granddaughter and her family live in a colony attacked by Separatists a few months ago. The Republic protected them." She patted his hand, then released it. "This is the very least I can do, boy."

_Gratitude_. He experienced it so rarely, it came almost as a shock. "Thank you," he said.

The crone smiled at him and shook her head, the strands of beads framing her face clattering quietly. "You are welcome."

He looked at the bead a moment longer, then tucked it into a pouch on his utility belt.

* * *

Ahsoka was not late for the meeting, but she rushed onto the bridge moments before the holoprojector shimmered to life, and the forms of General Yoda and General Windu took shape.

He'd had the bead delivered by a droid, wrapped loosely in a piece of flimsi, much as she had wrapped the mini-holoprojector. The accompanying note said, simply: _A late present. Happy life day. –Rex_.

As the briefing ended, she caught his eye, smiled softly, and tilted her head back ever so slightly. Behind her head, her padawan braid could be seen swinging. A blue bead was gleaming from the end.

He nodded once. Her smile broadened, and she mouthed, silently, "_Thank you_."

He felt warm.


	17. Observations

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Observations.

* * *

As night approached, the neon lights of the shopping arcade began to fill the evening sky.

Ahsoka swung her arms at her sides, enjoying the movement. They weren't lost, not really – the Jedi Temple was huge, and if they were to climb back up a couple levels, they'd easily be able to make out the spires. It was good to get away from everything, even if it was only for a few hours in the evening.

The day was long; her morning was full of meetings and briefings and then a sparring session with other padawans, then lunch and more strategy sessions. Dinnertime came as a blessing, providing the end of her responsibilities for the day. Only the Masters on the Council were still meeting, which offered her a rare bit of free time. She'd planned on talking with Master Skywalker before roaming out herself, but he'd vanished as soon as the last session was over.

She had a sneaking suspicion he had preset plans of some kind; it wasn't the first time he'd disappeared while on Coruscant. She was curious, but there never seemed to be a good way of asking where he went. She wasn't entirely sure he'd tell her, anyway, being so secretive about the whole thing. She sighed.

Rex, though, was patiently waiting for more orders once the Jedi concluded their business, and she'd cheerfully told him his new orders were to go out with her instead of stay cooped up in the Temple or the barracks. He hadn't seemed amused by her flippancy, but he'd come anyway, as she knew he would.

They ate dinner on the side of a walkway, buying grilled nerf skewers and observing the people passing by as they ate, sitting quietly together on a bench.

When they'd finished, he'd stood and begun walking back towards the Temple. She'd grabbed his arm and swung him back around. "_We've got an evening off, and you want to go sit in the barracks? Come on, Rex, where's your sense of adventure?"_

He got that patient, almost martyred look on his face he always got when he felt like he had to play responsible Captain. She spent the rest of the evening deliberately trying to make him laugh, to distract him. It took about fifteen minutes before he cracked a smile, a half an hour before he laughed properly, and almost an hour before he was relaxed enough to shoot her jokes back.

It was easier on the _Resolute_. He was more comfortable there, knew what to do. Roaming Coruscant with no orders for the evening left him at a loss. There were people everywhere, of every species and every walk of life imaginable. They could see them all this way, without worrying about fighting or being attacked. Coruscant seemed so safe, sometimes. She spun around, placed her hands behind her back, and walked backwards.

"You're going to trip," he warned, but the light smile on his lips left it feeling friendly rather than admonishing.

She lifted her brows and grinned up at him, sly. "Now, do you really think I'm that clumsy, Captain?"

"No," he chuckled, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to steer her around an elderly Sullustan, "But other people might be. Be careful."

She paused, and it brought him to a halt. His hand was warm, and his grip on her arm, firm. She glanced up at him, and found that he was already looking down at her. The last few hours had been nice. They were surrounded by people, but knew none of them. There was a kind of privacy in their anonymity. Rex was out of armor and in a uniform of grey fabric. Her lightsaber was not easily visible under the edge of her jacket, and she had never been fond of the long Jedi robes. She, too, looked almost ordinary. For the last few hours, it felt like they were normal people, just out for the evening. A pair of friends out for some fun. Or, being a man and a young woman, perhaps out on a date.

Rex was still holding her arm. His grip had loosened somewhat, the firmness becoming something gentler. His hand slid slowly down before it fell away and he could not look at her any longer.

Nearby, someone laughed loudly enough to catch their attention. A woman was laughing at something the man accompanying her was saying, clapping her hands together in delight before reaching for him. They embraced, kissed quickly, then turned to continue their walk, an arm wrapped around the other's waist.

Ahsoka grew up wanting to be a Jedi Knight. She loved knowing she was doing some good in the galaxy. She loved knowing that because of her efforts, there were more people like that couple who could go home and live their lives and not be afraid.

She looked after them, as they mixed into the crowd. The woman leaned her head against the man's shoulder just as they disappeared from view, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

She looked at Rex again, who, like her, watched the couple walk away. Once they were gone, he looked down.

There was no rule against Rex involving himself with a woman if he wanted. There were only odds against opportunity and his continued survival. In the end, they would both live surrounded by family and friends, be they brothers or other Jedi, but always required to be alone.

Was it worth it?

"Rex?" she asked, very quietly. When he turned to her, she reached out and gently took his hand. "I want to try an experiment."

When she pulled him away from the bright lights of the arcade, he followed.

* * *

Next chapter, 'Experiments', is the last. It's been fun, everybody!


	18. Experiments

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Experiments.

* * *

Ahsoka didn't want to be nervous, but she could hardly believe her own daring. She was shaking a little.

The alley was quiet, unoccupied except for themselves, and dimly lit. Rex was watching her, curious, expectant, and silent.

"I want to try an experiment," she repeated, tightening her grip on his hand. It didn't stop the trembling, but it did hide it. Rex flexed his fingers and laced them through hers, light brown twined between sunset orange. She breathed deeply. He wasn't pushing her away. He was tightening his grip.

"Alright," he replied. He was standing very close. With his free hand, he touched her face.

She rolled up onto her toes and tilted back her head. He bent down and placed his mouth on hers.

It was soft. The kiss was almost too light. She wrapped her arm around his neck and held his other hand tight enough to hurt. She pulled him closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her close. They explored, and they tasted. She shivered when he ran a hand up her back, beneath her lekku. He made a gasp when she pressed herself flush against him. He had the flavor of spiced nerf skewers and something identifiable only as Rex. They pulled apart only to come together again, in a series of quick, soft kisses that steadily grew into deeper, harder ones. He pressed her backward, supporting her weight with the arm he'd wrapped around her waist, and she gripped his shoulders to keep herself upright.

Then they were holding each other, tightly. Rex buried his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder, and she could feel him press his lips there, several times, before straightening and pressing her against him.

Her own breathing seemed loud, and she could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

They could get into so much trouble. This was so much more than _looking_. She twisted her hands into the fabric of the back of his shirt.

When they walked out of the alley, they would still be a Jedi padawan and a clone trooper Captain. They could not change who they were. Neither of them really wished to.

He was warm. She buried her face against his chest. Only her montrals curved up over his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and they lingered that way for some time.

Rex ran a hand down the length of her lekku. "We can't stay here," he told her softly.

She squeezed her eyes shut. It would be nice, to stay here, right here, for a very long time. "I know," she said.

Neither moved for several moments. Then, with painful slowness, they began to pull apart. Arms became untangled, and space was created between them. Ahsoka looked away, turned to the side, wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

It hurt. She knew attachment was dangerous, but she hadn't expected it to be so painful. She'd always wanted to be a Jedi Knight. She still did. She couldn't toss her entire life away in a ridiculous, childish attempt at keeping Rex. He couldn't turn his back on everything he was to stay with her. They would have to go on as they always had.

She felt his hand on the back of her head and opened her eyes to see him tugging lightly on the end of her padawan braid. Between his fingers, he was holding up the blue bead he'd given her for her life day a few months ago.

She could read her native language, though she didn't often have opportunity to use it. She looked at the silver wave patterned on the bead and said, aloud, "Constant."

He nodded once. "Constant." He took her hand and slid his fingers between hers. He pulled her forward, back out into the street. She moved to release his hand, but he did not let go. "We're a few good miles from home. Let's walk."

Walk together, like a normal couple. Even if it was only for a few miles. Slowly, she smiled.

One of the first things Rex told her was that experience outweighed everything.

She laughed and pulled him back into the crowd.

This was one experience she refused to regret. Even if it hurt.

Hand in hand, they walked.

* * *

And that, as they say, is that. Mostly. For everyone who enjoyed the random bit of Cody/Barriss earlier, I've decided to write a rather silly bonus chapter, involving Cody, Barriss, excessive politeness, and a turbolift. And that will be all. :)

I hope you've all enjoyed the story. To everyone who's left such kind reviews, thank you! You're all awesome! *hugs* I've been consistently shocked how popular this story has been, so I truly appreciate all the support!

~Queen


	19. The Quiet Ones

Note: Remember Chapter 15, when Rex sees a picture of Cody and Barriss? This starts when Ahsoka is taking the picture. And a warning: OOC. _Ye_ _gods_, OOC. Remember, it's humor! Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

_Nothing Against Looking_

_

* * *

_

Bonus Chapter: The Quiet Ones.

* * *

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ahsoka asked as she lowered the holocamera.

Barriss and Cody, almost in unison, sighed. They were standing beside each other, Cody with his helmet tucked under his arm, and Barriss with her hands folded neatly in front of her. Neither knew why Ahsoka was so insistent on getting a picture of the two of them together, but it was difficult to come up with a reasonable excuse not to when she had the camera right there in her hands.

"It was good to see both of you," Ahsoka continued, sweeping forward to give Barriss a quick hug, and Cody a brief smile. "Take care of yourselves."

"Goodbye, Ahsoka."

Cody nodded in polite acknowledgment. "Commander Tano."

With a wave, she was gone.

Cody and Barriss exchanged a look. Barriss shrugged. With the mission over, she would be returning with Master Unduli to Coruscant for debriefing, and Cody would be returning with Master Kenobi. Ahsoka caught them both heading to the hangar bay for their departures.

Barriss cleared her throat politely. "Are you on your way to the hangar, Commander?"

They stared at each other, stiffly. Barriss tried not to fidget and think of sweaty grey exercise uniforms and the muscles within them. Cody tried not to stare and think of black leggings and the flying legs within them. He coughed once. "Um, yes. Commander Offee. May I escort you?"

She turned a darker shade of green. He was being polite. Nice. How could she say no? "Of course, Commander Cody."

They turned and walked together down the corridor towards the turbolift. Barriss snuck a glance at Cody, then looked away. Cody snuck a look at Barriss, then looked away. They both snuck a look at each other, caught the other one looking, then quickly looked at anything else. Barriss cleared her throat. Cody coughed.

They reached the turbolift. Cody reached out and summoned it.

Barriss looked at the floor. Cody looked at the ceiling.

The turbolift opened. Cody let Barriss on first, then stepped in behind her and punched in the hangar bay's level.

Barriss said, uncomfortable with the awkwardness, "I have to apologize for Ahsoka. She's planning something with the pictures, but I'm not sure what. She told me she'd send them on to me later. If you like, I can send them on to you. If you'd like to see. The pictures. Since you're in them, I mean." She winced, feeling foolish.

"Of course," he replied, desperately searching around for another topic. All he could think of were black leggings and flying legs. Would she think it too weird if he bashed his head into the wall a few times to distract himself? "Your Soresu is very good. From what I saw. In the gym."

She looked up at him and nodded nervously. "Thank you. So was your…ah, sparring."

He reached out and paused the turbolift, then stood up straight and formal, at parade rest excepting the helmet under one arm. She looked at him, startled. "I'm sorry about the men, if they got too rowdy. I hope you weren't made uncomfortable."

Her cheeks darkened further. He seemed to expect her to be annoyed and scold him. She knew that she and Ahsoka were being watched, but Cody didn't have to apologize for it. The cheering was a little embarrassing, but no one did anything inappropriate or out of line. It was thoughtful, though, for him to be concerned. "It's alright." Muscles. Grey sweaty shirt. Muscles. Nope, he had nothing to apologize for at all. Oh dear. He'd been watching her during the flip. Half the men in the gym had been watching during the flip, but Cody was the only one she'd been watching afterwards. She tried not to bury her face in her hands. All this embarrassment because she didn't want to lose to Ahsoka. This was all Ahsoka's fault.

She forced herself to look upward. Cody was staring at her, even leaning slightly forward, with the strangest combination of protectiveness, curiosity and intensity on his face. She'd seen that same face hundreds of times on hundreds of men, but none of them ever looked at her quite like that. It was…flattering.

In retrospect, she couldn't remember who moved first. Perhaps they moved at the same time. Just that in one moment, they were gaping awkwardly at each other like idiots, and the next, she was letting Cody wrap his arms around her, and she was wrapping her arms around him, and somewhere in the middle of all the grasping at each other, her mouth made contact with his, and they almost tripped over his discarded helmet as they clumsily stumbled backward into the wall.

Attraction wasn't attachment, was it? She kissed him back, sliding her arms around his neck and burying a hand in the hair on the back of his head. The rest of him was covered in armor. Stupid armor. No, they had to be two completely different things. Absolutely different. Definitely. So, clearly, this was perfectly fine. It was, however, entirely, "Unprofessional…."

He nodded into her neck and mumbled back, "Inappropriate."

"Very."

Then she couldn't talk for awhile.

* * *

A few minutes later, the turbolift doors opened. Barriss cleared her throat. Cody coughed once.

"Commander Offee." He stepped to the side and allowed her to pass.

"Thank you, Commander Cody." She stepped into the hallway. He fell into step beside her. They walked side by side towards the hangar in silence. Barriss snuck a glance at Cody, then looked away. Cody snuck a look at Barriss, then looked away. They both snuck a look at each other and caught the other one looking. They looked away from each other for a moment.

Cody said, thoughtfully, "You know, there is a more scenic route to the hangar bay."

"Oh? I was unaware of that. We are running a bit early."

"Would you like a tour, Commander Offee?"

"That would be very kind, Commander Cody."

He offered her an arm. She took it.

They turned around and hurried back towards the turbolift.

* * *

_The End. _


End file.
